character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zenkaibattery1/Why Wizard101 is higher dimensional
'Introduction' The purpose of this blog is to briefly explain why Wizard101 is more than just 2-A. This will not include Transduality statements 'The destruction of The First World' One very overlooked feat is the war between the titans. Before Spiral time, there was The First World . In the center of the First World was Bartleby, the World Tree, who watched over the First World alongside his sister, Grandmother Raven, and her lover, Grandfather Spider. They had three children, known as Storm, Fire and Ice. Bartleby sang a song that would duplicate these beings into an entire race of lesser beings, each being ruled by the original Titan of their school. However, the three titans started going into war for supremecy. This war lead to the destruction of The First World . Why is this significant? The First World is more than just a universe. The First World was a place where time, nature and magic worked differently to the point it is incomprehensible. The Spiral also has a different concept of time from the Spiral, implying the titans destroyed the concept of time across The First World. Yes, the developer states it is a possibility, but I myself have put it as a possibly on the profiles. However, these claims are made more relevant with the introduction of the wheel of existence. The Wheel of Existence From the perspective of mortals, time is linear, from past to future. Life and death, are two different things. But in truth, they aren't. From a perspective that mortals cannot understand, existence as a whole is a flattened wheel. This truth was revealed to the residents of Mandella by Grandmother Raven herself, to show her superiority to existence itself. This is made further clear here: We learn that the existence, which is represented as a wheel. a circle is limited in itself. Beyond this existence lies Grandmother Raven (Light and Order) and Shadow and Chaos (Grandfather Spider). Possible refutes I'll just be going over "debunks" from VBW https://imgur.com/a/YYxZ2hF "This is a metaphor" No it's not. Raven created the rings of mandella to show her superiority over existence. This isn't the first time she has looked at existence as something truley insignificant. Grandfather Spider, for example, considered time across the entire multiverse as insignificant to him. WEAKENED 'Grandfather Spider at that. "Time is an illsuon likely refers to that time is a human construct" No it's not. It was created as a concept by The Creator, and when it was destroyed, recreated by Bartleby who now governs time through magic. Time, a concept that existed in The First World; where humans didn't exist and was recognised by the cosmic trio as insignificant. https://imgur.com/a/tnlOrzV "The Scans seem to imply that Raven sees Existence as a flattened wheel because ''that's what it truly is, not because she transcends it to such a degree it appears as a 2-dimensional plane from her perspective. They even state that she made the Ring of Mandalla to remind Mortals of this truth, so this is most likely a characteristic inherent to Existence itself, not a result of Raven's "transcendence" over it." Firstly, that doesn't even make sense. '''TBC Category:Blog posts